Prayer of the Children
by Kennedy Leigh Morgan
Summary: Dealing with the damage. Post-Ep for Orison.


Prayer of the Children

Kennedy Leigh Morgan

Summary- Orison Post-Ep, dealing with the damage.

Disclaimer: Chris Carter and the men in tights at 1013 own 'em, not me.

Warning: Religious over-tones. This story has a lot to do with prayer and God so if any of ya'll gets easily offended regarding these subjects this may not be the story for you. Otherwise please read on.

On with the show

XXXXX

It had been exactly 26 hours, 41 minutes, and God knew how many seconds since it happened. Since Donald Addie Pfaster had been shot and killed by his last would-be victim: Dana Scully.

And though Dana was now safe at her partner Fox Mulder's apartment she felt far from sound. For the last three days the radio – or God – had been telling her to not look any further. Had she not been so stubborn, had she quit looking maybe she wouldn't be terrified of the bathtub, maybe she wouldn't flinch every time she looked in the mirror, maybe she wouldn't be afraid to sleep. May she wouldn't hold herself responsible for murder, even though no one else did.

That's what it was though, wasn't it? Murder. She'd used unnecessary force in a situation her partner already had control of. It wasn't really self-defense, Mulder had come to her rescue and made it on time, but she'd killed the man anyway. With no emotion. No Mercy. No quarter. No regret. That is of course until sparks flew from the light fixture and Pfaster fell to the floor in shock.

Not that he deserved any better. But Dana Scully was not a member of a court. She certainly wasn't God. So who was she to pass judgement? She'd have had her say in the trial of course. Pfaster probably wouldn't have escaped death row for a second time. So the final result would have been pretty much the same. Except Scully wouldn't have the guilt on her shoulders, only Donnie and the evidence against him would. But fate, chance, choice, consequence – whichever of these had convened had ruled that she face the guilt. The weight. . . the fear. . .the memories she would never forget.

Mulder stood in his bedroom doorway, arms folded across his chest as he leaned on the frame. Concern was carved in his features - a permanent expression as of late.

Neither he, nor Scully had slept in at lease forty hours and ten minutes ago she'd announce she was tired. She'd gone into his room, which was her designated sleeping space for a while, and begun to prepare for bed.

Five minutes ago the sounds she made as she moved around had stopped. The light beyond the door hadn't gone off though so he'd ventured to the door to check on her. He'd found her kneeling at the edge of the bed, her hands clasped as if in prayer. He'd seen her in the same position before a few precious, unmentioned times and had been proud of her for her faith. He admired it, though she probably thought he couldn't understand it. In a way he didn't, he hadn't often found peace in praying to God.

Except now Scully's lips weren't moving, mumbling the words to be heard by God. And while he could only see half of her face from his vantage point, he could see the waltz of emotions across her face that told him she was battling demons once more.

He cold only imagine how she felt. Terrified by what Pfaster had done to her and nearly done to her but more so by what she had done to him. Mulder doubted she'd been able to find the words for the prayer he knew would bring her solace.

After three more minutes of watching her frozen form he took the first step into the room. She didn't acknowledge him, if she even knew he was there at all. He could only guess what she needed. He hoped his guess was correct. He hoped he had it in his power to give it to her. He was halfway to her then, there would be no turning back.

He knelt behind her, pressing close as he wrapped his arms gently but firmly around her middle. He bowed his head close to her ear, with his chin not quite resting on her right shoulder. He felt her tense up a little. He gave little indication and no preamble for his actions before simply beginning and letting the words take over.

"God - thank you for Dana's safety, I'm thankful to have her here with me. Please bless her with peace of mind and faith that she did the right thing. Please let no dark dreams plague her tonight and give us both strength to continue. Amen."

The words he said were simple. He wasn't sure they followed general prayer guidelines but they came from his heart and it felt right to say them. When he opened his eyes and adjusted his position just enough to see her face her eyes were still closed, tears had escaped their confines and trailed slowly and silently down her cheeks. Their remnant gleamed in the dim light on her skin and in her eyelashes.

"Thank you," She whispered softly, but with all the emotion that could be put into two words. His only reply was to press a barely-there-kiss to her temple. Her hands came down to rest on his, which were still at her waist. They knelt there by his bed for what may have been an eternity or only a second before rising to their feet in one fluid motion.

Mulder released her with one hand to pull back the covers on the bed, intending to tuck her in.

"Hold me." She requested in a small voice he'd never heard from her before.

"Always."

He lay down and opened his arms for her to slide into. Once she was settled he used one hand to tuck the covers around them both before replacing his arm to join it's partner around her. She twisted gently to face him, she then wrapped her own arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest.

They fell asleep that way. Drawing strength from one another, no dark dreams plagued either of them that night. And they both found some peace of mind.

Authors Note: Alrighty then, I hope you like this. It was sort of late-night inspiration deal. I've been thinking for a while and wondering about M and S's romantic dynamic. As much fun as it is to imagine they don't seem too much to be the flowers and candle light dinner kinda couple. So then I thought that maybe the most special, loving thing Mulder could do for Scully would to be to accept her God, her religion, her faith, especially if it were to help her through something. Anyhoo, this story was the result. I'd love to hear what you think so please review or email me at: Thanks!

Another note: I know you're sick of hearing from me so I'll shut up again in just a second. If you're interested the musical inspiration for this song was: Big and Rich's _Holy Water_, and then the song _Prayer of the Children_, which is sung by a lot of people including the groups Voicemail and Inside Out.

It's Over!


End file.
